The L-Squad
by CartoonNetwork90sFan
Summary: After Lisa injected her siblings (except for Luna, Lynn and Lucy but I will explain it on the chapters) a serum that cause them to have superpowers now they must protect Nicktroplis from Evil and must bring peace to the city. Can they do it? or will they let the bad guys win stay tuned on : The L-Squad . I don't own any characters except for OCs that might pop up.
1. Lori

Name: Lori Loud

Age : 17

Superhero Name: Amazon Warrior

Powers: Size Alternation (there's no limit but, as if right now she can go up to 300 feet), Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability

Hero's outfit: Blue bodysuit, boots, gloves , a blue bandana on her head and a blue mask

Bio: Lori is the oldest of the Louds and when they go into Hero mode she is still the leader of the L-Force as her alter ego The

Amazon Warrior. She got that name after she read one of Lincoln's comics a superhero named Wonder Woman and she loved it.

Thanks to her sister Lisa, Lori got the powers to grow in size like the Villainess Giganta or The superhero Apache Chief She'll use

her powers to protect the innocent and even her family as much as she can and even stop her enemies who get in her way watch

out Villians if your not too careful she might step on you.


	2. Leni

**Name: Leni Loud**

**Age: 16**

**Superhero name: Lady Echo**

**Powers/Abilites: Sonic Scream, Enchanted Agility, Enchanted Stanima**

**Superhero costume: her Eleven of Hearts outfit and green mask**

**Bio: The fashionista of the family she is very sweet and kind to her family/teammates but can be an airhead sometimes mostly **

**95% of the time especially when she fights the villians . Even most of the time when they are not fighting crimes she accidently **

**sets out her sonic scream whenever she sees something scary like spiders for example her siblings has to do their best to make **

**her not to scream every time so nobody gets suspicious. But, Villians out there beware because this heroine can make your ears **

**bleed or can knock you out in a insiant. **


	3. Luna

**Name: Luna Loud**

**Age: 15**

**Superhero name: The Demon Rocker**

**Superhero Costume: ****Black bodysuit (usually all over, but the head piece is a mask with a music symbol on front , red cloak, skull **

**emblems, and chains that connects to her spinal cord when she's in this form , black gloves and black boots**

**Powers: Flight, Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, Superhuman speed, Superhuman stamina, superhuman durabilty, demon transformation, **** necroplasmic energy, teleportation, flame-breathing, transmutation, shape-shifting, , reading minds, i, portal creation, time manipulation, soul manipulation, regeneration, **

**Bio: The rocker of the group she is calm and laid back most of the time caring for her siblings especially her little brother Lincoln who she is his guardian after their parents appointed her as his guardian if something would've happen to them since they have a **

**great bond together and promised that she will protect him no matter what . She is one of the sisters who Lisa didn't inject with a **

**serum in fact she was given a responsibility as a new Spawn since it was time to choose a new spawn and Luna was chosen it was **

**her destiny ever since she was a little girl but most hellspawns from hell wants her powers for evil but, she refuses since she was **

**chosen for a reason to help and protect the innocents. Villians be very aware your surrounding because The Demon Rocker might **

**send you to hell.**

**Note: This came into my dream a couple nights ago so I figured what the hey I'll try it. Spawn is own by Todd McFarlene**


	4. Luan

**Name: Luan Loud**

**Age: 14**

**Superhero name : Elastic Hyena **

**Costume: Yellow leotard with a hyena symbol on her chest, polka dotted skirt white gloves, brown boots, brown sleeveless jacket, **

**and instead of a mask she had her face painted like a clown.**

**Powers/Abilites: Elasticity, shape-shifting, enchanted strength, enchanted speed, enchanted stamina and enchanted durability**

**Bio: The comedian of the team she intends to make puns even when their lives are in danger much to her families annoyance. But, **

**she has a good heart and looks out for her family/teammates sometimes she loves to shape shift for her amusement even if her **

**siblings makes sure that she doesn't do it in front of people But, her own rival/enemy is non other than one of Brotherhood of **

**Evil's leaders: Madame Rouge who she will meet in the future. Villans out there be on your toes because if you hear a laughter **

**that sounds like a hyena you better have run away and don't look back because she might pulled a prank on you.**


	5. Lynn

**Name: Lynn Loud**

**Age: 13**

**Superhero name: Star Moon **

**Superhero outfit: A red jersey with a number one on front, white pants, red boots, red trench coat . white mask **

**Powers/Abilites: Werewolf transformation, Wolf transformation , Wolf-man transformation, Superhuman strength, ****Superhuman **

**speed, Superhuman Stamania, Superhuman Senses, ****Superhuman Durability and Accerlated healing **

**Bio: The athlete of the family and considered the muscles of the team she didn't get injected of the serum in fact during the **

**Phantsaur adventure her new friend Mike Mazinsky 's spirit got into her body for a while but, thanks to Lucy she got out of Lynn's **

**body and even give her some her powers but not on purpose. So, now Lynn has wolf abilites but, sometimes can't control it luckily**

**her siblings are there to help her even if she does plays rough or her obsessed of being a sore winner. What she doesn't know that **

**there's another form that she can do its too dangerous even for her and can only use it for a serious dangerous situation, Villians **

**you have better stay inside if your outside and you hear a howl you best better run because she will hunt you down.**


	6. Lincoln

**Name: Lincoln Loud**

**Age: 11**

**Superhero name: Skyburst**

**Superhero Costume: Orange long sleeves top with a solar symbol on the chest, black pants, white vest, brown boots , blue gloves **

**and a orange mask**

**Powers/abilites: Flight, Enchanted speed, Enchanted Strength, Enchanted Stanima , Force field, Energy blast, Energy absorbation**

**Bio: The middle child of the family and considered to be the artist since he loves to draw especially on comics. He got injected **

**with Serum thanks to Lisa he has the power over energy which means he can take people's energy or if they attack him with there **

**own attack he can simply absorb it and shot right back at them but, he can't too much otherwise he'll lose control. He protects **

**his sisters as much as he can especially with Luna since they both have a great bond and she is his guardian, He also protects the **

**love of his life Honey Graze (Oc own by Perkygoth14) she doesn't know his secret identity he plans that she doesn't know so she **

**wouldn't get into danger. Villains out there better not attack because he will simply absorb it and shot your own attack right back **

**at you.**


	7. Lucy

**Name: Lucy Loud**

**Age : 8**

**Superhero name: The Dark Witch **

**Superhero costume: Black dress, Black cloak with a hood, black gloves, black boots**

**Powers/Abilites: Flight, Enchanted speed, Enchanted stamania , teleportation, speaking to the dead/spirits, Spell casting , magic **

** user, Forture teller**

**Bio: The goth girl of the family and writes poem all the time she is the mysterious sister who scares everyone just popping out of **

**nowhere. She is another sister that didn't get inject from the serum in fact she was born a wiccan thanks to her Great **

**Grandmother Harriet who left her all of her spell books since Lucy is the only one who is interested in it. Lucy maybe be a scary **

**goth girl who rarely shows emotions but, she simply cares about her family and would do anything to make them happy and safe **

**even if she scares them half the time. Villians be on your guard because this goth girl might be behind you and you will probably **

**never know it and cast a spell on you.**


	8. Lana

**Name: Lana Loud**

**Age: 6**

**Superhero name: Morph Stone**

**Superhero Costume: Brown jumpsuit with a rock symbol on the chest , red cape, boots, a red mask **

**Powers/Abilites: Earth Manuiplation, Enchanted Speed, Enchanted strength, Enchanted Agility, Enchanted Stanima, Enchanted **

**Senses, Communicate with Animals**

**Bio: The Handyman of the family and the older twin of Lola She loves to play in the mud or get dirty even play with animals. She **

**got injected with the serum causing her not only to get one power but two and that is Earthbending and communicate with **

**animals even her senses are now sharper than ever like a animal. She helps her family/teammates during battle with bad guys e**

**even act like an animal sometimes but, that doesn't stop her from saving the world, she got that name Morph Stone because she can change her body into weapons made out of Earth . Villains be careful one false move and she will send her animals friends to **

**attack you.**


	9. Lola

**Name: Lola Loud**

**Age: 6**

**Superhero name: The Crystal Queen**

**Superhero costume: A pink dress, pink gloves, pink boots a short pink cape , a pink mask and a tiara made out of crystals**

**Powers/Abilites: Crystal manipulation, Flight, Enchanted speed, Enchanted strength , Enchanted Agility, Enchanted Stanima**

**Bio: The pageant queen of the family and the younger twin of Lana, she can be cunning and manipulate her family especially**

**towards her older brother but, deep inside she has a good heart but sometimes doesn't show it she truly cares about her family **

**and would do anything to make sure that they are safe. Just like her older siblings she got inject by the serum making her have **

**Crystal manipulation which course she got all excited and even made a tiara made out of crystals. Villians out there better not **

**make this hero mad because you will be at her mercy and she will show no hestation to destroy you.**


	10. Lisa

**Name: Lisa Loud**

**Age: 4**

**Superhero name: Professor Shock**

**Superhero Costume: Green jumpsuit with a lighting bolt on chest, boots, gloves, instead of a mask she wears goggles and a white lab coat**

**Powers/Abilites: Electricity Manipulation , Flight , Enchanted strength, Enchanted Speed, Enchanted Durabilty, Enchanted Stanmina **

**and Enchanted Agility**

**Bio: The genius of the family and the second youngest of the family she give herself along with her older siblings except for Luna, **

**Lynn, Lucy and Lily a serum that possess special abiltes for her its Electricity manipulation. She with the help of Lana made their **

**own L-Squad veichles and even build their own lair to train or sometimes to hang there incase crime comes up that the other **

**heroes cant make it, Just like Lucy ,Lisa rarely shows emotions but, she cares for her older siblings and her little sister helping **

**them out if they are in danger. Villians out there watch out because this hero will make you her test subjects and she will not hold **

**back.**

**Note: Now the bios are done up next is the story I wont make Lily have any powers not now at least maybe later on not sure yet**


	11. New Heroes In Town

At the city of Nicktroplis it seemed like a quiet even with everyone was sleeping but, all that was about to change when a couple of figures was

flying in the air the figures was none other than the Flock of Fury: Lady Gobbler who was Puma Loco's former love interest, Voltura who was White

Pantera's love interest before he married Maria Rivera and finally ,there was Black Curevo who had a crush on El Tigre before he moved on to Lu

they all flew down to the art museum to do what else? stealing fine arts.

''ha-ha-ha-ha there's nothing like stealing fine arts to help you relax after a bad day right girls?'' Lady Gobbler grinned at her daughter and

granddaughter.

''Si Mama/Grandma '' Voltura and Black Cuervo grinned back as they were stealing more painting and headed out to the door unknown that

ten figures was on the roof watching them the nine figures looked at the first figure in the middle who nodded at them , the nine figures nodded

back.

''You know Flock of Fury you should put the paintings back '' Said a male voice

''Who said that? '' Voltura asked as Lady Gobbler and Black Curevo wondered the same thing as they got their weapons ready

''And I can give you ten reasons why you should put it back'' said a female voice

The female who said that jumped down right in front of them she had short blond hair wearing blue bodysuit, blue boots, white gloves, blue

bandana and a blue mask

''One ''

The next figure was a girl with long blond hair wearing a seaform green headband, red heart sunglasses on her head , pink earrings, white

seaform dress , black boots , a red and pink bowtie on the back with long ribbons and green mask. she did a front flip next to the older girl with

a smile.

''Two''

The next figure appeared by the teleportation of green flames it was a another girl with short brown hair in a pixie cut wearing black bodysuit

with a music note on chest, red cloak , black boots, black gloves she narrowed her eyes at them with her neon green eyes that is glowing

''three''

The villainesses saw a bouncing ball that is jumped down from the roof and morphed to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail she had braces she wore a yellow leotard with a hyena symbol on the chest , polka

dotted skirt, white gloves, brown boots, brown sleeveless jacket and her face is painted like a clown

''four''

A howl was heard and they saw a brown wolf jumped down from the roof land next to the clown girl

morphed back into a girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a red jersey with a number one on front ,

white pants, red boots, red trench coat and white mask she growled at them showing her fangs

''five''

The next figure flew down next to the wolf girl this time it was a boy with white hair wearing orange long

sleeves top with the solar symbol on the chest, black pants , white vest, brown boots , blue gloves and

orange mask

''six''

The next girl appeared out of the shadows with black hair that covered her eyes black dress, black cloak

with a hood , black boots and black gloves the Flock of Fury shudders from her appearance

''seven''

The next girl was a little girl who came out of underground with blond hair in pigtails wearing a brown

bodysuit with a rock symbol, red cape, red boots and red mask

''eight''

The next girl appeared as she flew down next to what appears to be her twin except she was more

proper and tidy than she was, this little girl has long blond hair wearing a pink dress, a short pink cape,

pink boots, pink mask and a tiara made out of crystals.

''nine''

The last figure was the youngest out of them she had short shaggy brown hair wearing a green jumpsuit

with a lightning bolt symbol, goggles, boots, gloves and a white lab coat

The ten figures glared at the three villainesses who glared right back

''Who are you?'' Voltura asked

'' We are the L-Squad I'm Amazon Warrior '' Said the first girl

''Lady Echo''

''Demon Rocker''

''Elastic Hyena! ha-ha-ha''

''Star Moon''

''Skyburst''

''Dark Witch''

''Morph Stone ''

''Crystal Queen''

''and I'm Professor Shock!

''So your gonna go quietly?'' Amazon Warrior said.

''Or will this gonna get loud?'' Skyburst added.

The Flock of Fury had their weapons out charging at them the L-Squad charged right back at them

beginning a fight between good and evil.

**Note: some of the reference is from Teen Titan's episode: Divide and Conquer, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
